Pretty little special agents
by sannexgek
Summary: What id Sarah Mcgee and Spencer Hastings are the same person!
1. Intro

Hello everyone.

This story is about what if sarah mcgee and spencer hastings are the same person.

The ncis episode twisted sister didn't happen. They are in season 15 of ncis. Mcgee hasn't seen his sister for 8 years.

Pll is just the same. They are at season 6b. The only difference is that Spencer only came there when she was 15.

Spencer/Sarah ran away at 15 because of a big fight with her father. After that the Hastings found her and took er in.

Mcgee is 39  
Spencer is 23

This is what this story is about. I hope you will like it so please comment and vote. The story may contain spoilers for both tv shows.

Word count: 125


	2. Chapter 1

Mcgee pov

I walked into the squad-room and see that Gibbs is on the phone.

"Why would that be our case?" He says in the phone. "Someone said to call us? Why?... you don't know?... alright we're on the way there. May take a while." And he hung up the phone.

"Where do we have to go?" Bishop asks.

"Rosewood, Pennsylvania." Gibbs answers.

"Why there?" I asks.

"Girl was killed. And there was an anonymous call that NCIS should be called. Specially this team. I don't know why." Gibbs says. We all nodded and walked to the cars with our go bags.

Toby pov. In rosewood.

I had just seen the body, it's Charlotte, when I got a call.

T - toby, A - anonymous.

T - Hello this is officer cavanaugh

A - You have to call NCIS for this case. The Major Crimes Response Team.

T - Why?

A - Just do it.

End of conversation

When the person hung up I told my boss who was standing besides me and he called NCIS.

After a while, when NCIS arrived...

"Hello I'm special agent Gibbs. And this are agents Torres, Bishop and mcgee. The forensic scientist Abby scuito. And the ME doctors mallard and Palmer. What have we got here?" Special agent Gibbs says while pointing to his team.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm officer Toby Cavanaugh. The girl her name is Charlotte DiLaurentis. But she also known as CeCe Drake."

"Do you know when it happend?" Bishop asks.

"The sprinklers work on a timer. The grass below her body is wet but her clothes are dry. That puts it between 3 a.m. and first light." I answers.

"Alright. Ducky take the body to the local police station. You are going to do the autopsy in Rosewood. And officer Cavanaugh do you have some kind of lab Abby can use?"

"Yeah we have a very big up to date lab. I can take her there." My boss says.

Then Torres asked, "how do you know for sure it's miss DiLaurentis? Fingers scan? DNA?"

"No nothing like that. She had her hospital band on her arm. And I saw her face. I knew her."

"How did you know her? And what kind of hospital band?" Gibbs asks.

"The hospital band is becaus just yesterday she was let out of Radly sanitarium. I and know her because five years ago, she uhh was stalking my ex-girlfriend and her friends. If you want to know more about it you would have to talk to the girls." I say.

"Alright can we have their numbers?" Mcgee asks.

"Yeah wait I will write them down." And I walked to the police car. Took my phone and wrote the numbers down. When I was finished I walked to the Feds. "Here they are. If you can't get them on the phone they are probably in the radley hotel or at the brew."

"Alright, Torres and bishop check the brew. Mcgee and I will go to their hotel." Gibbs says and they left

Spencer pov.

My phone just rang and when I answer.

S - spencer, T - toby

T - spence I have bad news. Charlotte is dead. Probably killed herself. But now there are some kind of feds here NCIS or somthing because someone called me and said I should call NCIS. Could it be another A?

S - wait what! NCIS? Omg. I don't know about another A. Did you recognize the voice?

T - voice recorder with a voice that has been messed with.

S - what are the names of the agents that came?

T - Gibbs, Torres, Bishop and Mcgee

S - I, uhh, have to go bye.

End of conversation.

Omg. This can't be happening. Tim can't come I haven't seen him since I ran away. I can't meet him now.

"Who was on the phone?" Hanna asks. We are at the brew with the four of us.

"Toby. Guys, Charlotte is dead." They all look shocked.

"Omg. I have to go to Ali. I'll see you guys soon." And with that Emily walks away, fast. Then two people walk in. They look like they are looking for someone, and then they walk to the bar. They talk to Ezra and then Erza points to me. They turn around and then I see that they have a badge. Feds.

"Hello, I'm NCIS special agent Bishop this is my partner Torres. Are you Spencer Hastings?" The girl says.

"Yeah, I'm Spencer. This are my friends, Aria and Hanna. Why are you looking for me?"

"We have some questions for you and your friends. About what Charlotte DiLaurentis did to you guys. We don't know anything about it. But officer Cavanaugh said we should talk to you." Torres says.

"Torres, wait one minute can you call Mcgee and Gibbs we found the girls?" Bishop asks.

"Yeah of course." He takes out his phone. "Yeah Mcgee we have the girls three out of four... Jup... At the brew... Alright we will wait." And he put his phone back in his pocket. "Bishop Mcgee said that Gibbs said to wait until they pick up the forth girl at the DiLaurentis house. Then they come here and we can asks then questions."

"Alright. So girls what do you do. School or work." Bishops asks with a smile. But the only thing I can think about is Tim he can't see me here. He could be so mad and hurt that I ran away. It has been 8 years. I miss him but still.

"Spence! Listen." Hanna yells.

"Huh, what?"

"Agent Bishop just asks were you work." Aria says.

"I work in D.C." I say.

"Why are you so far away with your head?" Torres asks.

"I don't know probably just al the things around Charlotte, I think." I say, hoping they would believe me. The feds nod, and I zone out again. For the next ten minutes we talk small talk. Then the door opens again and a familiar face walks in. But he oost a few pounds. Then Emily point to us. Then a man who I guess is agent gibbs and Tim look this way while walking. When Tim sees me he stops. And looks at me with his mouth hanging open.

"Sarah?"

Word count: 1044


End file.
